A Heart Divided
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Harry rescues Hermione and leaves London with some others in order to protect Hermione. What happens when everyone finds out the truth about Hermione? What happens when two wolves imprint? What happens when Jasper's relationship to Hermione comes to light
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is my 2nd HP/Twilight xover… I hope you all enjoy it…. This story is AU!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Twilight!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

There were three things that Harry Potter was absolutely sure of. The first thing was that he loved Hermione Granger like a sister. The second thing was that he would kill for Hermione. The third and final thing was that he would do anything for her. It was these three things that led him to be standing at the door of his Potion's Professor's home with a barely conscious Hermione in his arms with Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa Malfoy at his side.

As he waited with the others for Severus Snape to answer his door he turned his head to look at Lucius and demanded "Are you sure that he will help?"

Lucius nodded and put his hand on Harry's shoulder just as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs in Severus' home. "I'm sure that he will help Harry. Severus will do whatever he can to help Miss Granger and then we will get you all out of the country. This way Dumbledore can no longer use you or try to force you into things you do not want."

Harry nodded just as the door opened and looked up as he heard Severus gasp out "What the hell?"

Lucius looked at Harry and then st Severus and said "We need you to heal Miss Granger, Severus. We just rescued her tonight."

Severus furrowed his brows and nodded and stepped back letting the group in before he shut the door. He motioned towards the couch and watched as Harry laid Hermione down gently on his couch and then he walked over and flicked his wand in a complicated movement to do a diagnostic test. "What do you mean that you just rescued Miss Granger? Where was she? What happened to her?"

Harry looked down at the floor as he spat out "I overheard Dumbledore and Molly Weasley talking about the fact that Hermione had been taken a week ago. I stormed in and confronted both of them demanding to know why if they knew she was missing that they weren't trying to get her back. They tried to lock me up in the attic at the Weasley's but I escaped and contacted Draco and he, Lucius, and Narcissa helped me find 'Mione. It took us two days to be able to rescue her once we found her and this is how we found her minus the clothes. Ronald was actually helping Dolohov torture her."

Severus swore and then he swore again as he read the readings of the diagnostic test. "She has three broken ribs, her right leg is broken in three places, and she has been sexually assaulted. I can heal her leg but it will be a couple of days before she is able to put pressure on it. I can also heal her ribs but I honestly think it would be best to let them heal the Muggle way so that we know for sure there will not be any complications. There is nothing that I can do about the sexual assault. We need to get Granger and Potter out of here and to safety. If Dumbledore didn't do anything to rescue her before and he didn't want Potter to rescue her then there has to be a reason he wanted Granger to be captured. I'm afraid that since she was rescued he will stop at nothing to get his hands back on her or Potter."

Harry thinned his lips for a second and then hissed "I found out yesterday that Dumbledore has been taking money out of my vaults and has allowed Molly and Ginny Weasley to do so also. As of yesterday I made sure that they could no longer touch my vault. I also was informed that Sirius left me everything including all the Black properties and his family vaults. Which means that come tomorrow the Order will no longer be using Grimmauld Place as Headquarters. Dumbledore will no longer be able to access any of my money and we made sure that he couldn't touch Hermione's as well. As for some where safe that has been handled. Lucius and Narcissa are taking Draco, Hermione, and me to the States where we found Sirius had a house in a place called Forks, Washington. One of the reasons Hermione was taken I think is because she has found a way to disconnect someone from the Dark Mark and Dumbledore didn't want you to know it because then you would no longer be under his command. We know that it works because Hermione disconnected Lucius' Dark Mark eight days ago and she went missing the following day."

Severus shook his head in amazement and then set about healing Hermione as well as he could. He summoned a couple different potions and then spelled them directly into Hermione's stomach so that they would hopefully work quicker. "I will go with you all. I'm tired of the old man's games. Besides I will be needed to make sure that Miss Granger heals correctly. So I just have a couple of questions. Has Miss Granger talked at all since you have rescued her? When are we leaving? Also you are aware that there are shape shifters and vampires in Forks, Washington? However, I do not believe that they will be any problem since the vampires feed off of animals. And before you ask how I know this it is because I've been to the house Potter is talking about and Sirius is related to the Black's on the reservation."

Harry nodded and smirked. "That I do, Sir. Sirius left me a letter in his vault telling me about them and that if I ever needed anything I could go to Carlisle Cullen or Billy Black. Hermione hasn't talked since we rescued her and she barely will look at us. She's been in and out of consciousness before she finally lost it as I put her down on your couch. As for when we are leaving we can go anytime that you are ready. Narcissa already said she would go shop for us once we reached the house so that we didn't have to take time to pack anything."

Severus nodded. "I'll go shopping when we get there. We need to leave before Dumbledore thinks to check here for any of you. Will Miss Granger be able to disconnect my Dark Mark?"

This time it was Lucius who nodded before he said "She can Severus but so can I. She taught me how to do it in case I ever need to disconnect yours and she wasn't around."

Severus gave another nod and then said "How are we getting to where we are going?"

Harry smirked again and said "Kingsley got me a Portkey but made sure that it couldn't be traced. It seems that he is no longer trusting Dumbledore that much either. He said that we can call upon him, Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, and Remus at anytime and they will come to us with no questions asked. I do have to let them know when we get there because Tonks wants me to keep Teddy with me because Dumbledore has been making comments about mine and Hermione's Godson."

Severus scowled and then smirked slightly. "When we get to where we are going Potter if you call that elf that you trust he can bring Teddy to you with no problems and with Dumbledore being none the wiser."

Harry nodded and said "Who is carrying Hermione?"

Severus looked down at Hermione with a sigh. "I will carry her Potter. I don't think it's wise to move her too much right now. We need to leave though and now because I just felt the wards so someone is trying to get through them."

Harry nodded once again and pulled the rope out of his pocket and held it out to everyone. "Grab on and I'll tap it and we can go."

Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco all grabbed on and then Severus grasped the rope with one of his hands after picking Hermione up in his arms. They all nodded at Harry and felt the pull at their navels just as they heard a pop outside the front door. When they all landed they got their balance and then they all let out a collective breath that they had gotten away.

Severus looked around and said "I'll put Miss Granger on the couch for now Potter. Why don't you go ahead and call for Dobby and have him get Teddy here because it won't be long before Dumbledore starts going from house to house of those in the Order looking for you and Miss Granger. Also ask Dobby to bring Winky with him. I think since Winky is not bound to anyone she can come here and bind to one of us that way she can help take care of the house. Lucius, I want you to look for Black's desk and on it should be a phone number to one Carlisle Cullen. Once you find it call him and ask him to come here."

Harry and Lucius both nodded and did as they were told and Draco said "I'll go upstairs and see if I can find a bedroom for Granger, Uncle Severus."

Severus nodded and then placed Hermione on the couch and took his wand back out. He quickly cast the diagnostic test. After reading the results he let out a relieved sigh that she wasn't any worse than she was before they had abruptly left his house. He looked up when he heard footsteps coming towards him. He looked at Lucius first and then at Harry. "What did you two find out?"

Harry smiled slightly and said "Dobby is bringing Teddy and Winky with him. Dobby is also going to let Remus know that we are okay and that if we need them we will send word. How is Hermione doing?"

Lucius cut in before Severus could answer Harry's question and said "Carlisle said he would be right over. As soon as I told him we were at Sirius Black's house he knew where we were. He also said that he would be bring an Edward with him since Miss Granger isn't talking. Apparently this Edward can read minds."

Severus just nodded and knelt down beside Hermione. He knew that she was in a deep sleep due to the fact that he gave her a Dreamless Sleep potion but he hoped that was the only reason she was in such a deep sleep. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to calm himself down. He had every right to be pissed but the others didn't know that yet but he knew that he wasn't going to keep it a secret. He looked back at Lucius and Harry just as Draco walked into the living room followed by Narcissa. "I would like one of you to go and check the basement and make sure that the lab Black set up before is still set up."

Harry nodded and said "Dobby will know how it is supposed to look as he had been in your lab at Grimmauld Place before."

Severus nodded just as two pops sounded in the room and someone knocked on the front door. "That will probably be Carlisle and Edward. I will let them in if you will instruct Winky and Dobby."

Harry nodded and then bent down to talk to the two elves and to take Teddy out of Dobby's arms. He gave them their instructions and then sat down in one of the armchairs.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus pulled the door open just as a second knock sounded. He looked at the two men standing in front of him and gave a half smile. Hello, Carlisle. You and your son can come on in."

Carlisle nodded and follwed Severus to the living room with Edward once they shut the front door. "Hello, Severus it's been a while. As you have figured out this is my son Edward. What is it exactly that you need me for? The man who called only told me that someone was hurt and that they were unconcious which is why I brought Edward over with me since he can read minds."

Severus nodded and then motioned for Carlisle and Edward to follow him over to the couch but before he could say anything Carlisle and Edward both gasped out "That's Hermione!"

Severus turned his head quickly to look at Edward and Carlsile and demanded "How do you know Miss Granger?"

Carlsile sighed and said with a smile "Apparently there is quite a bit you all don't know about Mia. As to how we know her she is actually Jasper's niece and it's a long story."

Harry looked up at that and gasped. "I know who you all are now! 'Mione talks about Jasper a lot and I know her story."

Edward who was still looking down at Hermione with horror in his eyes snarled "What in the hell happened to Hermione? Emmett and Rosalie have been looking for her ever since we were alerted that her parents were murdered."

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I wasn't aware that her parents were murdered. As for what happened with her from what the test showed she has broken ribs, her right leg was broken but I healed that and she was sexually assaulted. Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, and Potter rescued her tonight. I wasn't even aware that she had been missing. Potter heard Dumbledore talking to Molly Weasley about the fact that Hermione was missing and that he wasn't doing anything to find her. From what Potter has said he confronted Dumbledore and Molly and they tried to lock him in a room and he escaped and contacted the Malfoy's and they searched for Miss Granger and found her and rescued her tonight. Apparently Ronald Weasley was helping a Death Eater by the name of Dolohove torture her."

Carlisle's eyes widened and he looked at Edward. "Call Jasper and tell him to get over here. Also tell him to have Alice call Rosalie and Emmett and have then come back. Once Jasper is here we will tell them who exactly Hermione is but not until he is here."

Edward nodded and pulled out his cell and made the call and then looked back at Carlisle and everyone else. "Jasper will be here shortly."

Carlisle nodded and then knelt down beside the couch and ran his hands gently over Hermione. He frowned when she didn't seem to show any sign that she felt his ice cold hands. He turned to look at Severus. "How long has Hermione been unconscious?"

Severus shook his head. "My best guess is the last forty five minutes but Potter said that she had been in and out of conciousness since they found her. I did give her a Dreamless Sleep potion so that she could get some much needed sleep."

Carlisle nodded and asked "Did anything else show up on your diagnostic test?"

Severus sighed once again and said "She's malnutrioushed and sleep deprived. I can also tell by just looking at her that she's lost quite a bit of weight."

Harry looked back in forth between Severus and Carlisle as Edward asked "Do you guys have a shape shifter with you? I can make out a wet dog smell but it's faint."

Harry smiled slightly and said "You may be smelling my Godson. His father is a true wearwolf that changes on a full moon but luckily while Teddy inherited some of Remus' characteristics he doesn't change into a wearwolf."

Edward nodded and looked towards the front door and said "Someone may want to let Jasper in."

Narcissa lifted an eyebrow but walked over to the door and opened it just as Jasper was raising his hand to knock on the door. "You must be Jasper. Come on in."

Jasper nodded and walked quickly into the house and then over to where Edward was standing and demanded "What in the hell happened Edward? You didn't go into detail on the phone besides telling me to get over here and that Mia was here. How did she get here? Is she alright? Why didn't she let us know her parents were killed?"

Edward lifted a hand to halt Jasper's questions and nodded towards the couch. He knew the second Jasper spotted Hermione because he saw him tense right before he swore loudly. "You need to calm down Jasper because you getting angry isn't going to help Mia at all. Now from what Carlisle and I have been told is that Mia went missing and Harry heard his Headmaster talking to some woman named Molly about the fact that Mia was missing and that he wasn't going to do anything to get her back. Now a long story short is Harry contacted the Malfoy's which are the man, woman, and young man with blonde hair and they finally tracked Mia down tonight and rescued her. Severus said Mia has some broken ribs, she had a broken leg which he healed and Jasper she was also sexually assaulted. Other than that I'm not sure what else if anything has happened but they are here now and so are you so we can find out more information."

Jasper nodded and said "She's not in any pain so that is a good sign."

Severus turned to look at Jasper and arched an eyebrow. "How do you know that Miss Granger is not in any pain?"

Jasper smirked and said "Because if Mia was in pain I would be feeling it. I may be a vampire but like Edward I have a special gift. Well actually I have two special gifts but I don't use one of them. The reason I know that she isn't in pain is because I am an empath. I can feel emotions as well as manipulate them."

Severus just shook his head and then looked back at Carlisle and asked "What do you think we should do with Miss Granger?"

Carlisle sighed and turned his head to look at Edward and asked "What is she thinking can you tell?"

Edward focused on blocking out everyone else's thoughts and then gave a small smile. "She can hear our voices so she knows that she is safe. Right now her thoughts are on how Dumbledore and Voldemort found out her secret."

At that Lucius asked "What do you mean her secret?"

Jasper sighed and said "You all may want to get comfortable because this is a long story."

The four wizards and the one witch nodded and conjured up more chairs and sat down before Severus asked "What is it that you all know that we don't?"

Jasper closed his eyes as he said "My name is Jasper Hale but my real name is Jasper Whitlock and I am a direct descendant of Merlin. When I say a direct descendant I mean that I am his son. My sister which was Hermione's Mother was Merlin's daughter but nobody outside of Hermione, my family, and Harry know this as we kept it quiet for a reason. Many of you know the story of Merlin and while most of that is true what you don't know is he went forward in time and had a twin daughter and son. We were born around the civil war time but as you can see I was killed after joining the war. Well I was turned after I joined the war and my Father gave my sister a way that she would be able to go forward in time which she did and that is how she had Hermione. Now to make a very long story short Hermione knew that if Dumbledore were to find out that she was the Granddaughter of Merlin that he would exploit her but I'm guessing from what Edward read in her mind is that both Dumbledore and Riddle has found out who she is and that is why my sister and my brother-in-law are now dead. I do hope that someone was able to make sure that Dumbledore won't be able to touch any of Hermione's money because between the Whitlock, Merlin, and the Slytherin vault he would be a very rich man."

Draco's, Lucius', Severus', and Narcissa's eyes were all wide and Severus asked "What do you mean Slytherin?"

Jasper grinned and said "Hermione's father is a descendant of Salazar Slytherin and Hermione is the heir to Slytherin. I take it that when Hermione told us she wouldn't be telling anyone but Harry that she didn't even tell an adult?"

Lucius shook his head in amazement and said "Now I know why she has always looked familiar but I could never place her. But to answer your unspoken question Jasper, yes Harry made sure that nobody could touch Hermione's money. I do believe that as soon as she is well enough she will send word to the goblin that she deals with at Gringotts and let them know what is going on. So if Hermione is the heir to Slytherin why is the Dark Lord saying he is."

This time it was Edward who said "Tom Riddle is the heir to Slytherin in some ways but not the ways that he wants. I do believe that is why he targeted Mia. However I am not sure if it was Death Eaters that killed Mia's parents or if it was Dumbledore himself because from what I'm seeing from her mind it looks like the two may have worked together for once."

Severus swore and Harry hissed "That old man is going to get what is coming to him once and for all."

Lucius, Draco, and Severus all nodded and Narcissa said "Yes, he will Harry dear. Now I think it is time for a change in subject for now so I must say that we need to go shopping. Or at least one of us does. We literally came here with the clothes on our back."

Jasper nodded and pulled his cell phone out and made a quick call and after hanging up he looked at Narcissa and said "My wife Alice will be here soon and she will take you shopping. She loves to shop so she knows which stores are the best. If you would please get Mia some clothes in purple, blue, and green. Oh and she is bringing Leah over with her and Leah is one of the wolve's on the rez."

Narcissa nodded and said "I will do that. I think Lucius that you can come with me and leave Draco here with Harry and Severus so that both boys won't be worrying about Hermione while we're gone."

Lucius nodded and stood up. "I'll go along with you darling. Severus do you want all black clothing?"

Severus smirked but shook his head. "Black, green, and white actually Lucius. Actually let Cissa pick out clothes for me because we will all need to change our dressing habits some so that nobody recognizes us too quickly."

Lucius nodded and Harry asked "Cissy would you mind taking Teddy with you please? He'll need clothes, toys, and stuff for his bed."

Narcissa smiled and walked over and picked Teddy up. "Not a problem Harry."

Harry smiled just as a knocked sounded on the door. He stood up and walked over to the door and motioned for the two girls to come in. As his eyes connected with the black haired tan girl his heart stopped in his chest and then started beating rapidly as he heard three people say "Oh shit."

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* So this is the 1st chapter... This story will be a Harry/Leah, Hermione/Sam, Draco/?, Edward/? ... Hope you all liked the first chapter... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know that it's been quite a while since I updated but here you go….

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Twilight!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus' head flew up from where he was once again checking Hermione over with Carlisle and when he saw Harry staring at the girl who must be from La Push and the girl staring at Harry he demanded "What do you mean oh shit? Why are they staring at one another like that?"

Carlisle shook his head and said "Leah is one of the shape shifters on the rez and they have a thing called imprinting. What imprinting means is that the wolf basically finds their soul mate in the person they imprinted on. From what I can tell it looks like Leah has just imprinted on Harry."

Draco chuckled and then laughed when Harry startled. "Leave it to Harry to find the person he is meant to be with on his first day here. Now that we know what happened we can get back to Hermione. I do believe that Mother and Father were leaving to go shopping with whoever Alice is and taking Teddy with them. Harry and I will stay here with Severus, the Cullen's and Hermione."

Harry nodded and just as he opened his mouth to say something Leah blurted "I'll stay here also."

Severus raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Fine then. I really don't care but we need to focus on helping Hermione. If you are staying girl then you can make yourself useful."

Leah stepped forward and nodded. "I remember being here before. I will go and get you a bowl of water and some towels."

Harry watched as Leah disappeared before he turned to look at Alice. "Make sure you get some things that will make Hermione feel at home and not just clothes. Right now she needs all the comfort that she can get around her."

Alice nodded. "I know what to get her. Emmett will be meeting us at the mall but Rosalie will be coming here. She has been through what Hermione has so she will be able to help Hermione."

Harry nodded and then looked at Narcissa. "Get Teddy whatever he needs or wants. I know that he is young but this can't be easy on him either. Also see about getting him some kind of animal if you can find a pet store."

Narcissa smiled and nodded. "I will Harry. We'll be back before you know it."

Harry nodded again and then watched as Narcissa followed Alice out with Teddy in her arms and Lucius walking behind her. Once the door was shut he turned to look at Severus. "What can we do about Hermione? I'm afraid that this is going to break her."

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I really don't know what we can do about her Potter. She is going to need all of us to get through this. Not only do we need to worry about her mental health but we need to worry about her physical health and her safety. I have no doubt that Dumbledore and Riddle will be looking for her as will Molly Weasley. We are going to have to make sure that she doesn't go anywhere alone and that she is protected at all times. Until she wakes up I won't be able to tell how much damage the Cruciatus Curse has done to her."

Harry sighed and put his head in his hands. "How could I not have known that Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley had allowed for her not only to be taken but for them not to tell any of us? How in the hell can they say they are fighting for the Light side when they condone and help those who are hurting people?"

Jasper walked over to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder. "Harry there isn't just black and white in a war. Unfortunately it looks as if Dumbledore and this Molly Weasley are both light and dark depending on the situation. We will make sure that Hermione is protected and that nobody gets near her without permission from us. I will not allow my niece to be hurt any more than she already has been. I will kill the person who dares to even think of hurting her again. I will not lose my niece like I have my sister and brother in law."

Harry gave a tight smile and looked up when he heard Leah say "I'll help keep her protected no matter what it is I have to do. In fact I'm pretty sure that both of the packs will do whatever we have to in order to make sure that she's safe. I will call my Mom real quick and ask her to come and to bring some of the others if that is alright with you."

Harry looked at Severus and Draco and when he saw both of them nod he said "Go ahead and call them. Right now the more people we have that is able to help the better chance we have at keeping Hermione safe."

Leah nodded and walked back into the kitchen to make the call. Once she was finished she walked back into the living room. "Mom said that Billy, Quil, Embry, Seth, Jake, Paul, Jared, and Sam were at the house and they will be here soon. I only told her that Sirius' Black's friends were here and that something had happened. I didn't think it would be a good thing to tell her over the phone about Hermione because she knows all about Hermione from Rosalie and Alice talking about her."

Severus nodded and then looked at Carlisle. "Do you think it would hurt to go ahead and heal her ribs? I don't like the fact that she's having a hard time breathing."

Carlisle thought for a minute and then nodded. "I think it will be okay. We will be here to keep an eye on her so if anything does go wrong we will know right away. However I do think that we should allow Jasper to heal her."

Severus raised an eyebrow and asked silkily "How can he heal her when he is a vampire?"

Edward chuckled but it was Jasper who said "I told you earlier that I had two gifts but one of them I don't use. The second gift is that I retained my magic after being turned. Before I was turned I was a Healer. Also it takes very little energy for me to use my magic and I can do it wandless."

Severus nodded and then shifted to the side and motioned for Jasper to come forward. He watched closely as Jasper closed his eyes and used his hands to heal Hermione. Once he saw Jasper open his eyes and lift his hands he flicked his wand and cast a Diagnostic charm and his eyes widened when he saw the results. "Her breathing is normal and her blood pressure is back to normal. She should wake up in the next couple of hours."

Jasper nodded. "She'll wake up in about two hours give or take a couple of minutes. While I healed her I put her into a healing sleep for a few hours just to make sure that she was completely healed. There is nothing we can do for the sexual assault except make sure that she knows that she isn't alone."

Draco who had been listening to everyone but not saying anything finally spoke up and said "Someone is here."

Edward who was leaning against the wall said "It is Sue, Billy and the pack."

Leah nodded and walked over to the front door and pulled it open. She stood back as her Mom led the way in followed by Billy who was being pushed by Jake and then Seth, Paul, Embry, Quil, Jared, and Sam brought up the rear. As soon as they were all in she shut the door and walked back into the living room just in time to hear her Mom gasp. "Now you know why I called you Mom."

Sue was staring at Hermione in horror as she demanded "What in the hell happened to Hermione? She looks like she's been through hell and back."

Harry sighed and said "That is because basically she has. Her parents were murdered and she was kidnapped and held for over a week before I finally found her with the help of Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa Malfoy. When we found her someone we considered a friend was helping a Death Eater to torture her. She has been raped and she was tortured. Now not only do we have to protect her from the Death Eaters but we have to protect her from people who we thought were on the good side of this blasted war that we are fighting."

Sue's eyes filled with tears and then she asked "What can I do to help? What can we all do to help?"

Severus finally stood up from where he was still kneeling on the floor next to the couch and turned to look at the new comers fully. "If you really mean that then we need help protecting her. Harry, Draco, Edward, Jasper, and Alice will be at the school to help protect her once she finally recovers enough to go but we're going to need all the help we can get. She has a long road ahead of her and I'm not even sure how much damage was done to her from the Cruciatus Curse that she was subjected to. Right now all we can do is wait to see."

Sue nodded and then looked at Billy. "I'm sure that the pack can help protect her."

Billy nodded. "I agree Sue. After all Sirius was my cousin. We'll do whatever we can to help. In fact I think it would be a good idea to have a couple of the pack members transfer from La Push High to Forks High School if Carlisle is okay with that."

Carlisle nodded. "Anything to keep a member of my family safe."

Billy nodded and looked at Sam. "Who do you think will be okay at the school here in Forks Sam?"

Sam frowned and then said "Paul, Jared, Jake, Seth, Quil, and Embry. Collin and Brady can stay on the rez. Leah could see about becoming a teacher's assistant or something and I'll help patrol outside the school."

Sue nodded and then said. "I'll run to the store and get some food and then start cooking. Carlisle if you could call Esme and ask her to come on over."

Carlisle nodded and did as he was asked as he heard Severus say "There is food in the kitchen. Dobby and Winky already saw to getting some I think at least for tonight. If you see to small creatures they are our house elves."

Sue nodded. "I know what to look for if I see them. I met Jasper's sister once and she had one."

Severus nodded and said "I'm going to go make sure that the lab is set up to my specifications so that if need be I can make some potions later for Hermione."

With that said he swept out of the room leaving the others to talk. He chuckled when he heard Jasper say "Oh Sue you may want to know that Leah imprinted on Harry earlier."

* * *

><p>AN 2: *smirks* Hope you all liked the update! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wooohooo I'm back with another chappy for you all!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Twilight!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Sue turned to look at Leah in shock and she demanded "Did you imprint? Why didn't you tell me?"

Leah rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Yes, Mom I imprinted on Harry as soon as he opened the door. I didn't tell you because I thought that talking about Hermione was more important. I would have told you later on tonight."

Sue nodded and then looked at Harry and smiled. "Welcome to our crazy family Harry. Now I am going to go and make some food for everyone that can eat. Oh and Harry did you by chance bring any of those blood pops that Hermione keeps Jasper and the others supplied in?"

Harry frowned and shook his head. "I don't think so but it will be easy enough to get some. When you get to the kitchen send Dobby in here please. I don't want to call him as I don't want to take the chance of waking Hermione up."

Sue nodded and then swept into the kitchen just as Paul said "You guys have a big house here."

Draco and Harry both chuckled but it was Draco who said as Harry talked to Dobby "Nothing but the best for a Malfoy. I'm Draco by the way and you will get to meet my Mother and Father when they get back later on. Alice took them shopping for clothes for everyone since we pretty much came with the clothes on our backs."

Paul nodded. "So what can you tell us about Hermione? We all knew that Jasper had a niece but we don't know much about her."

Harry smiled at that and said "Hermione is like a sister to me. Actually you may as well say that we are sister and brother because we did a blood bond a couple of months ago although nobody knows about it. I started to worry about her because I couldn't feel her through our bond and that caused me to start quietly looking into why I couldn't feel or hear her. I didn't suspect that anything bad had happened to her right away but the longer I went with not feeling or hearing her the more certain I was that something had happened to her. She had thrown up her shields after she was taken so I wouldn't rush out to find her. I wouldn't have even known that she had been taken if I hadn't heard Dumbledore and Molly talking about it. When I confronted them they tried to lock me in the attic at the Burrow which is Molly's home but I escaped and went to the Malfoy's. Anyways you asked about Hermione. She is the brightest witch of our age. Actually I think she is the brightest witch of several ages. She loves to read and learn new things. She's a master at dueling and at Potions. She loves creating new spells and working with things. She loves all kinds of animals and in fact she adopted a unicorn not to long before she was taken but I discovered that it was killed when I went to her home to search for clues as to why she was missing."

Draco put a hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed it in support when he stopped talking. He took in a deep breath and let it out before he started talking. "She hates to fly but she will do it if she has to. She is the top student at Hogwarts. She has this ability to make a person either love her or hate her. I, of course started out hating her but now of course I love her as do my parents. My Mother and Father changed their beliefs a week after meeting Hermione. We never knew that she was a Pureblood until today. She loves to draw people and she'll draw a person when they don't even know it. She is kind, caring, loving, and if she likes you she will have your back no matter what. She is the nicest person you could ever meet but if you make her mad then you had better run for the hills because her temper is worse than anybody I know including Severus and my Father and their tempers are something to be scared of. She is able to make a person feel special just by a look. When she loves she loves with her whole heart. When she is sad she tries to hide it because she doesn't want to bother anyone. I have never met a person like her. I would die for her and I know several other people who would die for her as well."

Just as he said that last sentence several thumps were heard behind the group of shape shifters. Without a thought Harry, Jasper, and him all moved through the group and what they saw caused their eyes to widen as he demanded "What in the hell are you guys doing here? How did you get here?"

Blaise looked up from where he was on the floor and smirked. "Now come on Drake do you really think Theo, Luna, Neville, Pansy, Vince, Greg, and me would let you an Potter have all the fun? Hermione is our friend to and we'll be damned if we sit back and do nothing while that old fucking bastard looks for her. Speaking of Dumbledore he has went into hiding kind of with Molly and Ginny Weasley. They have no clue where you guys are and it will stay that way. Fred, George, Charlie, and Bill will be here tomorrow. The Order is setting up false trails for both Voldemort and Dumbledore to follow if they decide they want to search for Hermione. They won't even think to search for Harry because someone is polyjuiced as him. Kingsley has made sure that any properties listed that are tied to Harry or Hermione has been hidden. They figured out what happened to Hermione when none other than Daphne Greengrass heard Weasley bragging about it at the Leaky Cauldron earlier."

Harry growled low in his throat at Ron's name and hissed "Don't you ever say that bastard's name in my present again. Now how did you know where we were?"

Luna smiled dreamily and said "I saw it Harry. We would have been here sooner but we had to sneak into Draco's home. Blaise, Theo, and Pansy grabbed all of the family heirlooms and brought them with us and made sure to ward the Manor so that nobody other than Kingsley, Remus, Tonks, or Andromeda could get in. We also warded Hermione's house and grabbed her wand that we found on the bathroom floor. Oh and Griphook told me to tell you that come eight tomorrow Dumbledore will know that he can no longer get into Grimmauld Place."

Harry nodded and sighed. "Luna and Pansy you both can room with 'Mione. Theo, Vince, Greg and Blaise can share a room and I'll share with Draco and Neville. I hope that you all are aware that you will be going to a Muggle High School."

Luna nodded. "We know Harry. We used something called a 'puter and ordered clothes that will be dropped off at Leah's house on the reservation tomorrow. Oh and Harry you are so bad. You haven't introduced us into your mate or the others!"

Draco chuckled but before he could say anything Severus who had just came up from the basement snarled "How in the hell are they here?"

Luna laughed and said "It's good to see you too Severus. We're here because I saw it. We came here to help protect Hermione while everyone else stayed back. The Order knows about what happened to Hermione because the red headed bastard bragged about it at the Leaky Cauldron and Daphne told Blaise who took Daphne to see Kingsley, Tonks, and Remus."

Severus sighed but nodded. "Actually it is a good thing you all are here. Theo will be able to help Draco and I with the brewing. Blaise, Longbottom, Vincent, and Gregory can help with the wards. Pansy and you Luna will be in charge of helping Hermione bathe once she is awake."

The new group nodded and then set about doing some things around the house to make sure that they weren't found while the shifters, vampires, Harry, Draco, and Severus kept an eye on Hermione.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* Hope you all enjoyed it! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I want to send out a special thanks to Naidoo for doing my cover for this story... I really appreciate it... Hope you all enjoy this update!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Twilight!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Jasper looked around just as Luna, Pansy, Draco, Harry, Leah, Sue, Severus, Blaise, Theo, Neville, Greg, Vince, and some of the wolves came back into the living room. "Hermione will be waking up any minute now. When she first wakes up everyone needs to keep their distance until she realizes that she is truly safe and not just dreaming about it. I think it would be a good idea to have a glass of water on hand for when she wakes up."

Severus nodded and called out "Dobby!"

Dobby popped in and asked "What can Dobby do for Potions Master, sir?"

Severus sighed and said "We need a glass of water and get the three potions that are on my work table in the lab. I want to have the potions in case Miss Granger needs them when she wakes up."

Dobby nodded and popped out only to reappear a minute later. "There yous go, Potions Master, sir. Do yous need Dobby to do anything else for you or for Missy Herms?"

Severus shook his head and then waited until Dobby left before turning to look at Harry. "Come over here and still by the couch Potter. I think Miss Granger will like to see you and Jasper when she first wakes up."

Harry nodded and quickly walked over and stood next to Jasper just as Hermione groaned and blinked her eyes open. He looked down at her and gave her a small smile. "Welcome back 'Mione."

Hermione groaned again and then whispered "Water."

Harry nodded and picked up the glass of water and bent down and placed it at her lips as Jasper lifted her head up slightly. "Drink slowly 'Mione."

Hermione nodded and then groaned when pain shot through her head. She sipped at the water and then laid back down all the way when Jasper lowered her. "I know that I'm in Forks but how did I get here? And what exactly happened to me? I feel like I have been run over by a truck."

Harry chuckled and said "Draco, Narcissa, Lucius, Snape, and I brought you here. Draco, Lucius, Narcissa, and I are the ones who rescued you and then we took you to Snape. He healed what he thought it was safe and then we came here so that nobody could find us hopefully. Jasper is here as is Edward, Carlisle, Leah, the rest of the wolf pack, and some of the Elders. You were injured pretty badly 'Mione so you need to take it easy."

Hermione nodded again and then grimaced in pain as she turned her head to look at Jasper. As soon as she saw the look on his face her eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry Jasper."

Jasper shook his head and knelt down on the floor next to the couch and pulled Hermione into his arms. "Don't you dare blame yourself for what happened Mia. None of this is your fault. I'm still here and I'm not going to let anything happen to you. The pack and us Cullen's have already come up with a plan as to how to keep you protected. I just want you to heal Darlin."

Hermione nodded and then gasped as she realized something. "Dumbledore and Voldemort know about me."

Jasper nodded. "Edward picked that up in your mind. I don't want you to worry about that Mia. Right now you need to concentrate on getting better. You leave the planning to us for now. We will make sure that you are protected."

Hermione sighed but nodded again as she looked around the living room. Her eyes widened when she saw just how many people were there. "Sweet Merlin."

Luna chuckled and said "Hello, Hermione. I am glad to see that you are awake now."

Hermione smiled softly. "Hello, Luna. How did you come to be here?"

Luna smiled. "I saw that Harry had found you and where you were. I grabbed Theo, Blaise, Greg, Vince, Neville, and Pansy and here we are. Did you really think we wouldn't want to help you? Besides since I have visions we should be okay."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you Luna and thank you Pans, Blaise, Theo, Greg, Vince, and Neville. Having you all here means a lot to me."

Blaise smirked. "Charlie, Bill, Fred, and George will be here tomorrow Mia. Kingsley, Remus, Tonks, and several others are setting up false trails for both Voldy and Dumbledore. Charlie has your cat by the way. He found him hiding in some bushes in your backyard."

Hermione's eyes widened at that and she smiled again. "I was wondering where Crooks got to but didn't really get the chance to look for him. I was hoping that nothing bad had happened to him. Now Jasper why don't you introduce me to everyone? I know Edward, Carlisle, and I've met Sue once or twice but that is it I think."

Jasper chuckled and then pointed to each person as he spoke their names. "Leah is the one beside Harry and she imprinted on Harry. Then you have Billy in the wheelchair and behind him is his son Jake. Next to Jake is Sam, then Paul, Jared, Embry, and Quil. They are all part of the pack."

Hermione nodded and then asked "Where is Narcissa, Draco, and Lucius."

Draco stepped forward so that Hermione could see him and he smiled. "I'm right here Hermione. Mother and Father went shopping with Alice for clothes for all of us and they took Teddy with them. Severus is also here as you can see."

Hermione nodded again and turned her head to look at Severus. "Thank you for healing me Professor. I have no doubt that you healed me some and Jasper healed me the rest of the way. I can feel it."

Severus nodded solemnly. "That I did Miss Granger. How are you feeling now? I have some potions that you need to take."

Hermione grimaced but held her hand out for the potions. "I am in some pain but it isn't nothing that I can't handle. Like I said earlier I feel like I have been ran over by a truck but that feeling is slowly going away. My muscles feel like they are stiff more than anything. Well actually my whole body feels stiff."

Severus nodded again. "It will for a while and you will also feel your body twitch every once in a while. Unfortunately there is nothing that I can really do to help with the after effects of the Cruciatus that you were subjected to. I have some salve that when Narcissa gets back she can help Luna and Pansy put on you because you're going to need it from where you were sexually assaulted."

Hermione's eyes closed on a wave of pain and then she opened them back up. "Thank you, Professor Snape. Oh and please call me Hermione. After all it looks like we will be living together for a while."

Harry chuckled as did Draco but Severus quirked an eyebrow and said "Very well, Hermione but you must call me Severus if I'm going to be calling you by your name. Besides I am no longer your Professor."

Hermione smiled again and then yawned and looked around the room sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I guess that I'm tired."

Carlisle nodded. "You will be for a while, Hermione. Your body is still trying to recover from the shock it has been through even though Jasper helped to heal you. You need to rest as much as possible right now. I don't want you worrying about anything for now. You will let us handle everything until you are back on your feet."

Hermione sighed but nodded. "I hate being a burden to everyone. I am able to take care of myself under normal circumstances you know."

Draco shook his head. "We know that you can, Mia but we want to take care of you for now. You were severely injured and I know that even if you are not saying anything that you are hurting not only physically from what happened to you but emotionally and mentally as well. You are always there for us so now it's our turn to be there for you."

"He's right, Hermione and you know it. You have been there for each and every one of us so it is only fair that we are there for you. It is time for you to let us be the strong ones for once so that you can lean on us. Don't push us away, Hermione. We are all here for you and we are not going anywhere. We all love you and want to help you through this." Neville said.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she blinked them. "Okay, Neville.

Neville smiled. "Thank you, Hermione."

Hermione shook her head. "No thank you, Neville. I am lucky to have you and everyone else as friends."

Pansy shook her head. "I think that you have that wrong, Mia. We are the lucky ones. You have helped us out time and time again."

Hermione blushed and then looked at Jasper who was chuckling. "What are you laughing about, Jasper?"

Jasper smirked. "You still blush like crazy."

Hermione rolled her eyes and then laid back on the couch and closed her eyes. "I'm going to rest for a few minutes since I know that Rosalie will be coming soon. I can feel her getting close."

Edward smiled. "She'll be here in about ten minutes, Hermione."

Hermione nodded and then concentrated on breathing in and out so that she could relax some. She knew that the reason her pain was so bad right now is because she was tense. She knew that she was going to need to talk about what happened to her but she only wanted to do it once so she would wait until Narcissa, Lucius, Alice, and the others got to the house before she told anyone what had been done to her and who all was involved.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* I hope you all liked this chapter... I will be updating my other stories between today and tomorrow... So click the button and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know that it's been a while since I've updated but life happened…. Hope you all like this update…

Another Author's Note: Hello, everyone this is Live-4-CM and I am updating Crystal's stories for her. She has tried and ended up deleting some of what she has wrote so I am typing up and updating for her. She is still in the hospital but looks like she will make a full recovery.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Twilight!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Edward smirked as he looked around the living room. "Get ready for the blonde whirlwind. She will be here in less than a minute and anyone close to Hermione will be pushed away so I would step back so Rosalie can get to her with no problem."

Hermione gave a small chuckle and then winced. "Bloody hell that hurt!"

Everyone but Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, and Harry looked at Hermione in shock but it was Draco who said "Dear Merlin she swore."

Hermione opened her eyes and looked over at Draco with a glare and then rolled her eyes when he laughed. "I do know swear words, Draco. I just choose not to use them most of the time."

Jasper chuckled and drawled "You should see her when she gets really angry. By the time she is finished she has said all of the swear words you could possibly think of and invented a few of her own."

Edward nodded but before he could say anything the front door was opened and Rosalie came in saying loudly "Where is my Hermione?"

Jasper laughed as he looked over his shoulder at Rosalie and pointed to the couch. "She is on the couch, Rose, but be careful when you touch her."

Rosalie nodded and then ran to the couch and Hermione leaving Emmett to close the front door. She dropped down next to the couch and gently pulled Hermione into her arms making sure that she didn't hurt the young girl any more than she already was. "Hermione, I am so sorry."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Rosalie and hugged her back and let the tears fall from her eyes as she said "It's not your fault, Rose. You cannot blame yourself for what those fuckers did to my family and they will eventually pay for it. I just need some time to heal and being here will help with that."

Rosalie sighed and pulled back so that she could look Hermione straight in the eyes. "I promise you, Hermione, those who hurt you and those who killed your parents will pay and pay dearly. Now really how are you holding up?"

Hermione sighed and put her head back down on the pillow and closed her eyes as she said "I am holding up just fine, Rosalie, but I can't promise that if I see Ronald bloody Weasley or any of them involved in what happened to me or my parents anytime soon that I will not kill them. I am not going to talk about what happened to me until Lucius, Narcissa, and Alice get back here. I do not want to have to speak of it more than once."

Rosalie nodded and then kissed Hermione on the head before she stood up and looked around the room. It was only then that she noticed that the pack was there. She frowned as she realized that she couldn't smell them. "Why can't I smell the pack like I usually do?"

Severus smirked as he said "I figured that you all would be staying here to here Hermione talk so I made sure to put a spell up that would help everyone. Right now we don't need fighting among ourselves so I thought it best to make sure that the smell doesn't get to either the pack or you vampires. Now I need to check Hermione over again. If I'm not mistaken Lucius will be hurrying Narcissa along so that he can get back here to check on Hermione himself."

Luna nodded and smiled from where she was sitting at on the floor as she watched Severus check Hermione over. "Lucius, Narcissa, Alice, and Teddy will be back here in thirty minutes with everything that is needed."

Severus nodded and then looked back at Hermione who was looking at him now that he was finished checking her over. "You will need to take it easy for several days, Hermione. And when I say easy I mean it. Not only do you have to take it easy when it comes to physical activity but you also need to remain as stress free as you can. While I did what I could and Jasper healed you as best as he could your body went through one hell of a shock or rather several shocks. It's going to be a long while before you feel fine not only physically but emotionally and mentally as well."

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes again as she sighed. "I know, Severus. I promise that I will take it easy and that I will not push myself to do more than you think that I should. I also promise that I will talk about what happened and how I feel about it. I know that it isn't going to do me any good to bottle up what I'm feeling because if I do then it will just make me feel a thousand times worse than I already do. I also promise that I will not go anywhere alone because I know that they will be looking for me."

Severus nodded and said silkily "Thank you for all your promises, Hermione. I do however think that you can at least go to the bathroom alone."

At that everyone chuckled and Draco said "I don't know about that, Uncle Severus. I mean after all you never know she could hurt herself there. I think one of us boys should be with her when she goes to the bathroom."

Hermione groaned and said "Malfoy, you are lucky I cannot move or I would hurt you for that comment. There is no way in hell I'm letting you follow me to the bathroom. And you had better hope I don't tell your Mum you suggested that because you know that she will have your arse. After all I am the daughter she never had."

Malfoy swallowed hard while everyone else laughed. He mocked glared at Hermione but couldn't help but smile since Hermione was teasing him. He knew then that she would get through this and come out stronger for it. He sat back down and kept his eyes on Hermione even as he joined the conversation that was going around the living room.

* * *

><p>AN: I know that it is short but that was the only place to end this chapter at... I hope everyone liked it... Also if you all would thank Jen for making sure that my stories finally get updated... LOL...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know it's been a while since the last update and for that I'm sorry but I've been in and out of the hospital... I will be updating all my HP stories in the days to come... The next chapter will jump in time to the next morning instead of me showing everyone else eating and talking... Leah and Harry interaction coming up and who will end up with Hermione's heart? To answer any questions people may have yes Bella will be in this story but I'm not quite sure to what extent just yet...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Lucius sighed loudly as he led the way into the house holding Teddy in his arms with Alice and Narcissa following behind him. When he caught sight of the large group in the living room he shook his head. As soon as he caught sight of Hermione who was sitting up in a blonde haired girl's arms he passed Teddy over to Harry and quickly walked over to Hermione and knelt before her on the floor in front of the couch. "Hermione, it is so good to see you awake. How are you feeling, Love?"

Hermione smiled slightly and rolled her eyes. "It's nice to see you too, Lucius. As for how I'm feeling I am feeling pretty good right now but I'm positive it is because of the potions that Severus gave me. It looks like you survived shopping with Cissa and Alice. Did they buy out all of the stores?"

Lucius groaned and rolled his eyes. "I am never going shopping with those two ever again. I'm pretty sure that they bought four different stores out and that isn't including the toy store we went too. We also managed to buy Teddy a wolf pup but I have to go back and get it in a week when it will be weaned completely off of its Mother."

Hermione chuckled and then bit back a cry of pain when it made pain flare in her side. "Well at least you survived. I'm sorry for making you have to leave home like you did."

Lucius shook his head. "There is nothing you need to be sorry about, Hermione. Narcissa, Draco, and I would do the same thing again if we had too because we love you. Regardless if you carry the Malfoy name or not you are family and we take care of family. I see that Blaise, Pansy, Theo, Greg, Vince, Neville, and Luna have found us. Should we be expecting anyone else?"

Luna looked up from where she was sitting on the floor in front of Jasper's feet and smiled serenely as she said "Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George will be here tomorrow at some point. Tonks', Remus, Kingsley, Moody, and some others are all setting up false trails for Voldy and Dumbles to follow. I wouldn't be surprised if by the end of the week if we have even more people here and if we do then I think it will be a good thing. Professor Snape, Doctor Cullen, and the wolf pack have already came up with a plan to use for now and I'm pretty sure that anyone else who comes will follow it to the letter since they all love Hermione and Harry."

Severus scowled. "They had better follow the plan or they will find themselves at the end of my wand."

Narcissa chuckled as she came back into the living room after giving all the clothes and toys to Dobby and Winky to put away for everyone. "Severus, don't scowl like that because your face will freeze in that position. I'm sure that everyone will follow it unless they want some angry vampires or an angry you to deal with, Severus."

Severus nodded causing Hermione to smirk as she said "Nobody wants to deal with an angry Severus because then it will just remind them of being his student."

Severus rolled his eyes but cracked a smile at Hermione. "Good to hear you joking, Hermione. Are you ready to talk now since everyone is here?"

Hermione sighed but nodded. "If someone can take Teddy into the kitchen to Esme and Sue I'll talk now. Esme will be able to hear what I have to say and she can fill Sue in on it. I really don't want Teddy to hear what I have to say."

Harry nodded and walked out of the living room and to the kitchen. Once he handed Teddy off to Esme who was holding her arms out for him he smiled and then walked back into the living room and took a seat on the floor in front of Hermione next to Lucius. "Okay, 'Mione, you can talk now."

Hermione sighed again and ran a hand through her hair. "Dolohov, Yaxley, and Ronald killed my Mum and Dad almost two weeks ago. I tried to fight them off but they still succeeded and then they kidnapped me. I don't remember much of the time they had me because I kept blacking out. I do know that Dolohov, Yaxley, and Ronald all three raped and beat me. Even without my wand I was able to put up a fight until they got smart and put me in a full body bind. Dumbledore actually showed up a couple different times and tortured me because I wouldn't give him the information that he wanted. Voldemort also showed up a couple different times and tortured me but he loved watching Yaxley, Ronald, and Dolohov beat and rape me."

Severus swore long and hard after Hermione recounted what had happened to her. Once he ran out of steam he looked down at Hermione with sad eyes. "I promise you, Hermione, that no more hurt will come to you if I have my way about it. From this day forward you will not go anywhere without someone with you at all times. When you are cleared to go to school you will allow the others to tail you and you will listen to them if they tell you that you need to do something. I know that you can take care of yourself and I have no doubt about your abilities but I'm sure that I speak for everyone here when I say that we would all feel better if you let us guard you like we all want too."

Harry nodded as he looked at Hermione. "You're my sister in every single way, Hermione, including blood since we are bonded as sister and brother in blood. I would do anything for you just like I know you would do anything for me. You have proven more than once that you love me and that you have my back. It is time for you to let me prove to you that I have your back. You've been through hell and I thought for a while that I was going to lose you and if I did I would have lost my mind because I really don't know what I would do without you. We both know that we're soul mates but not in a romantic sense. You complete me just as I complete you."

Hermione blinked the tears away that filled her eyes at Harry's statements. "I love you too, Harry, and I promise that I will let you all do what you need to do in order to know that I am safe and protected. In all honesty I don't think I could handle going anywhere alone right now especially when it comes to school because I'm not sure how I'm going to react to being around a bunch of people I don't know from Adam."

Lucius frowned and asked "Who is Adam, Hermione?"

Everyone chuckled at that but it was Billy who explained "It is a Muggle phrase, Lucius. Basically Hermione is saying that she isn't sure how she is going to react being around a bunch of people who she has never met before."

At that Lucius rolled his eyes but chuckled before he said "I will be going to the school tomorrow to see if they are hiring. I have a couple different degrees in the Muggle world especially for teaching but nobody but Cissa and Severus knew that until right now. When Carlisle finally releases you to go to school you will be surrounded by anyone and everyone that we are able to find a reason for them to be at the school. Right now you need to focus on getting better."

Hermione smiled and then yawned and looked at everyone sheepishly. "I'm sorry I seem to be sleepy."

At that Jasper stepped forward and bent down and picked Hermione up in his arms as he looked at everyone. "I think it's time to call it a night for tonight. I'm sure that if you all want to stay that Severus, Lucius, Harry, Draco, and Narcissa will show you to your rooms after you eat something."

Severus nodded and then looked at Hermione with narrowed eyes. "Jasper can take you to bed but I will send Dobby up to you with something small for you to eat. You need to eat if you are going to get better and get your strength back. I will check in on you before I turn in for the night. You and Luna will be in the room across from mine."

Hermione nodded and smiled sheepishly as she waved at everyone. "Goodnight all and I'll see you tomorrow." With that she let Jasper take her up to her bedroom and tuck her in after he changed her clothes wandlessly so that she would be comfortable. She shook her head but smiled when she saw Jasper sit down in one of the chairs in the bedroom and watch her eat after Dobby had brought her some soup. As soon as she was done she laid down and was out like a light as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *shakes head* I originally had this chapter all wrote out but after reading back over it I didn't like it so I rewrote it which is why I'm just now getting it posted today instead of yesterday like I wanted... Hope you all liked it... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know that it has been quite a while since I've updated and for that I am sorry... However I am back with a new chapter for your viewing pleasure... hehe... I hope you all like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Twilight!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Jasper waited until he was sure that Hermione was in a deep sleep before he quietly called out "Dobby." When he saw the elf pop into the bedroom right in front of him he smiled. "Dobby, I have a very important task for you. I want you to sit here in this chair that I am in and keep an eye on Hermione. I do not want her to be alone right now. Can you do that for me, Dobby? I'll come back up and sit with her after I talk to everyone for a little bit longer."

Dobby bobbed his head up and down. "Dobby will sit and watch Mistress Merlin. Dobby loves Mistress Granger-Merlin and she treats me like I am a person and has taught me how to speak properly. Dobby will come and get Master Whitlock-Merlin if Mistress wakes up or starts to toss and turn."

Jasper nodded and stood up. He walked over to the bed and bent down and kissed Hermione on the head before he walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs and back into the living room. Once he was in the living room he saw everyone looking at him with raised eyebrows and he smirked. "Dobby is sitting with Mia right now and keeping an eye on her. I didn't want to leave her on her own but I knew that we had things we needed to discuss without having her hear everything after what she has been through. When it comes time for the people to die who did what they did to Mia she gets first crack at the Weasley boy. I know my niece and I know she won't have a piece of mind or closure until she watches as his life drain out of him by her hand. While you all may not think that she would be able to handle killing him I know that she will be able to. I have seen her kill when she needs to do it and she won't hesitate to end his miserable life and that is only right and fair. Another thing for the witches and wizards in this room to think on is this: what do you know about horcruxes? That is how Tom Riddle survived when the killing curse he threw at Harry rebounded and hit him. There is a horcrux in Harry's scar but the Goblin's can take it out of him without a problem. Tomorrow is going to be a long day but it will be satisfying. I will use a Merlin mirror that I have in my posession so that we can all see Dumbledore's reaction when he gets the notice about the Headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix. I also think I will send word to the Goblin's and have Riddle served with papers telling him that he is to pay everything back that he took from the Slytherin vault. If we can shut off his money supply pipeline we can cripple him. Harry, you need to get into contact with your Goblin and have Molly, Ginerva, and Dumbledore served with papers saying that they have to pay you back everything they took from you. Tomorrow morning I will contact someone I know at the Daily Prophet and have it leaked about Mia being Merlin's and Slytherin's heir since Dumbledore and Riddle already know. I will also have it leaked that both Dumbledore and Riddle had her tortured for their own ends. Lets get the public outraged and after them. The sooner this war ends the better it will be for everyone."

Severus nodded and said thoughtfully "You know that just may work. If we can get the public calling for Riddle's and Dumbledore's head then both of them will be too worried about other things than worrying about what we are up to and what we are doing. If we can focus their energy and attention elsewhere then we can operate from the shadows so to speak."

Lucius nodded and smirked. "When you let it leak about Hermione being Merlin's heir a lot of the Dark Lords inner circle is going to go mad because they all know that Merlin was the most powerful wizard of all time. They won't want to back him anymore once they figure out that Hermione will be coming after Riddle."

Jasper nodded and smirked. "Exactly, Lucius. If we have the Death Eaters fighting among themselves we will not have to worry about them coming after us. We will just need to make sure that Hermione and the other girls stay protected at all times."

Luna smiled serenely and then looked Edward in the eyes with a frown on her face. "Edward, are you aware that the girl Bella you are dating is only using you? I just saw that she was planning on getting you to turn her and then she was going to leave."

Edward's eyes widened in shock. "No I did not know that, Luna. I cannot read Bella's mind. It is actually what drew me to her."

Luna shook her head. "Someone in her family was a witch and she wears a piece of jewelry that blocks her thoughts from others. If Severus was to try to read her mind he wouldn't be able to either. If you can get the watch off of her wrist that she wears you will be able to hear her thoughts. She doesn't even know that it blocks her thoughts. She just thought it was a pretty watch because it has diamonds in it. I wouldn't have said anything but I had a vision that on the first day Hermione goes to school Bella would get pissed because of how protective you are of Hermione and that is when she thinks about how she only wanted you to change her so that she would always be beautiful and never age. She keeps playing you and Jake against one another because she doesn't want you two talking to one another and comparing the things she says to each of you."

Jake and Edward exchanged looks and had a silent conversation with their eyes before Edward finally said "Jake and I will talk soon about what Bella has been telling each of us. For now we just agreed that we wouldn't let Bella do anything to upset Hermione and possibly make her recovery time take longer."

Jake nodded and then sat back against the chair he was sitting in as everyone started talking among themselves as they ate including the vampires who were drinking some type of animal blood out of goblets that Winky had brought them. Soon everyone except the vampires were finding places to sleep because they didn't want to leave the house that night.

Jasper went back upstairs with Edward and Rosalie following him and then all of them sat around the bed Hermione was laying in and kept an eye on her all night long. Jasper made some phone calls while he kept his eyes on his niece and by the time morning came he was happy about everything he had accomplished. He wasn't surprised at all that sometime during the night Harry, Draco, Luna, Pansy, Neville, Blaise, Theo, Severus, Lucius, and Narcissa all made their way into Hermione's room to either sleep or keep an eye on her

* * *

><p>AN 2: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I know that it has been a while since I've updated and for that I can only say I'm sorry... But I have had some family problems that have had to be dealt with including some deaths in the family... I have been in and out of the hospital as have some of my kids... Good news in in the coming days and weeks I am going to be trying to update at least 3 stories a day... Mind you that also depends on if I have the energy to do that much as I'm still recovering from all the hospital stays... With that being said here is the next chapter! Also I will be trying to edit a couple of my cousin's stories so that she too can update her stories..

Disclaimer: I don't own HP/Twilight

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

By seven o'clock in the morning Harry, Draco, Luna, Pansy, Neville, Blaise, Theo, Greg, Vince, Narcissa, Lucius, Severus, the pack, Billy, and Sue were all awake and downstairs in the living room. They were waiting on Hermione to wake up which they knew would be soon.

Harry had already talked to Griphook and let him know what he wanted done and he couldn't wait until the special edition newspaper came out. He was happy that Jasper had been able to get everything printed in the special edition paper instead of the morning paper for the Daily Prophet so that he and everyone else could see what was going to happen. He was also glad that Griphook and Ragnok agreed to wait on his word before evicting Dumbledore and what loyal order members he has left until he gave the word. He didn't want Hermione to miss the show. He couldn't help but smirk. "Today is going to be a very good day for us but a very bad day for Dumbledore and three Weasley's. I for one can't wait to see their faces. I also can't wait to see the look on Fudge's face when he gets the news that he is being dismissed as the Minister and that Amelia Bones is being promoted to Minister by Merlin's heir. I didn't think to ask earlier but will Umbridge also be dealt with today?"

Lucius nodded from where he was sitting in a chair. "Yes she will be. Kingsley, Tonks, and and another Auror will be arresting her in view of everyone and letting them all know why she is being arrested. After Fudge is dismissed he too will be arrested since he is the one who gave Umbridge permission. Today is going to be a busy day on things that are happening. In the paper Ragnok made sure to let those who are loyal to Riddle know that their money supply has been cut off thanks to a law passed by Merlin's heir. Luckily for us since Hermione is Merlin's heir she doesn't actually have to go through the Wizengamont to pass laws. I have a feeling Fudge and Umbridge are going to hate the fact that they didn't read the whole charter for the Ministry when they got promoted to their spots."

Jasper chuckled and then smirked. "Tomorrow we'll all go to Diagon Alley and let them see Hermione for themselves. She should be okay for a couple hour trip tomorrow so that she can get some of the books that we will need out of the Slytherin and Merlin vaults. Unfortunately she has to do it in person because of the way the vaults were set up. I'm sure the pack would love to see Diagon Alley for themselves and they can pick out some stuff that they would like. Ragnok has it to where we can floo directly into his office at Gringotts so that we don't have to portkey or apparate."

Severus nodded. "I will also be able to pick up some potion ingredients that I need for some of the potions that I plan to make. Later this week we can go to the Seattle Wizarding district and take a look around there. Hogwarts will be in session in a week so my question is will Dumbledore still be Headmaster by that time?"

Jasper shook his head. "No he won't be. Between Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Neville they own Hogwarts. Whatever they say goes so they can have him dismissed as Headmaster. Even if between the four of them they didn't own Hogwarts Hermione would still be able to dismiss Dumbledore as Headmaster since she is the heir to Merlin. However before we act on that we should get Augusta, Frank, and Alice moved here so that Dumbledore can't take it out on them once he is fired."

Neville sighed and nodded. "Grandmother will do what I ask and say. I just wish that there was a way to heal my parents."

Jasper looked at Neville with a soft smile. "Don't worry, Neville, we will heal them. Between the journals that Hermione will get out of the Slytherin vault and me we should be able to get them healthy and back to rights again within a couple of weeks to a couple of months. Severus, you will be able to brew a cure for wear-wolfs because of one of the potion recipes in one of Salazar's diaries. Now I do believe I am hearing Hermione move around if Rosalie, Luna, Alice, and Pansy would like to go up and help her bathe real quick. We have about another thirty minutes before the special edition of the Daily Prophet gets released."

Rosalie, Alice, Luna, and Pansy all nodded and jumped up. They headed upstairs to help Hermione. Twenty minutes later they were back in the living room and laying Hermione on the free couch.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she looked around at everyone. "You were just waiting on me to wake up weren't you all? Okay what is the plan for today?"

Harry chuckled and pulled out one of the four two way mirrors he had. "I'm going to let Griphook and Ragnok know that they can go ahead and evict Dumbledore and his order. More than likely they will head to Diagon to see if they can get access to any of my vaults or properties and will be in a lot of people's line of sight when the special edition of the Daily Prophet hits. Then once they are in the bank it will be when they are notified that they are to pay me back everything they took from my vaults and that until they do so their homes belong to me. I have already had word sent to Arthur so that he is not blindsided by this and he will have access to Grimmauld to stay at but only him since Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George are coming here today."

Hermione nodded and smirked. "Well then lets get this show on the road. I can't wait to see what Dumbles, Molly and her two youngest have been up to."

At that everyone snickered but it was Jasper who said "Alright I'm going to put up Merlin's mirror so that we can see what is going on. Once I have it up and on Dumbledore, Harry, you make the call to Griphook and Ragnok to let them know that they can start."

Harry nodded and got ready to make the mirror call. As soon as he saw Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, Ginny, and several others on the mirror he quickly made the call and then ended it and sat back to watch the show like everyone else was doing.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in Grimmauld Place with Molly, Ronald, and Ginerva Weasley as well as others that he knew were loyal to them. He was furious that he had yet to find Hermione Granger. "Does anyone have any news about, Hermione? We need to find her and find her quickly."

Molly shook her head. "Nobody has seen her or heard from her. How in the bloody hell did she even escape? If word gets out about this then we're all going to have people gunning for us."

Albus shook his head. "There is no way that anybody will find out about this. Hermione won't want people knowing what happened to her."

Ron snorted. "Stupid bitch deserved what she got."

Albus nodded. "We needed to break her. She is the heir of Merlin and she can change our world to a way we don't want. We need access to her money and properties."

Molly nodded but before she could say anything a goblin appeared in front of them and said "By the order of Lord Potter-Black you are all to be evicted out of number 12 Grimmauld Place. He doesn't want you in his house. You have three minutes to leave or we will evict you forcefully. You are only to take the your personal belongings and if you even try to take anything that belongs to Lord Potter-Black you will be put into a cell in the Goblin prison until you appear before them for trying to steal from a Lord of an Ancient and Noble family. Now leave this house or suffer the consequences."

Albus jumped out of his chair. "You have no right to evict us out of this house! Sirius Black left the house to the Order of the Phoenix!"

Griphook shook his head and gave a toothy grin. "No Lord Black did not. Well he did but it was with the stipulation that if young Lord Potter-Black chose to he could close the house off. Lord Potter-Black has decided that he does not want you in his home so therefore we are here to evict you. You are down to one minute so I would get out of here if I were you unless you want us to do it forcefully."

Albus swore but looked at the others. "Meet me at Gringotts. We will go there to take care of this now. Harry has no right to throw us out of here since Sirius gave us the rights to use it."

One by one the eight other people in Grimmauld Place nodded and apparated away. Five minutes later they were all in front of Gringotts bank waiting on Albus.

* * *

><p>AN 2: I know that I left it at a slight cliff hanger but it was a good place to leave it... The next chapter will have a lot of information in it so keep tuned... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
